


But I Still Want Your Love

by entre_nous



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Batman - Freeform, Blowjobs, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Fluff and Smut, Gotham City - Freeform, Humor, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Jump City, Lust, M/M, Nightwing - Freeform, Oral Sex, Red Hood - Freeform, Showers, Smut, Summer, batfamily, honestly i love writing dialogue between these guys it's just really fun, jaydick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 23:45:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13600983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entre_nous/pseuds/entre_nous
Summary: Dick visits Gotham every now and then, but always in the summer, and Jason knows exactly how it goes.





	But I Still Want Your Love

 

It had been long since they had last met up. Dick hadn’t been in Gotham for almost a year now, for very obvious and understandable reasons. It was why, when Jason received a text from him, he didn’t ask ‘where the hell have you been’ or ‘you couldn’t have called me once in the last year’. Nothing like that.

Dick had an odd collection of phones going on, so there were many phone numbers that Jason kept in his phone, most of which belonged to Dick.

One of these numbers texted him.

 **Hey, what’s new? Just got into Gotham**.

Jason wasn’t as surprised as he thought he might be, once he finally heard from him. Maybe it was because he had a feeling he would be hearing from Dick, maybe it was because his brain wasn’t working right, due to the sweltering heat that seemed to want to stay throughout July.

Dick wasn’t surprised, either, really, when he received what seemed to be a completely unrelated response from Jason reading;

**AC in my place crapped out.**

Sometimes Jason texted as if he were already in the middle of a conversation. Dick didn’t ask for permission to show up at his place, seeing as he was only returning the favor that Jason had paid to him one too many times in Blüdhaven in the four years that he had lived there.

A slightly damp, drowsy and half-naked Jason answered the door, and Dick was still not surprised. He wasn’t sure what to say, though, and Jason didn’t seem to expect a word from him before he walked in.

Jason shut the door, leant on the doorhandle beneath his large hand and looked over his shoulder at Dick. And they just looked at each other, for the longest time.

Dick closed the space between them, still quiet, but observing Jason closely, the closer he eased towards him.

“Don’t you feel the fucking heat in here,” breathed Jason impatiently, before Dick pressed his lips to Jason’s. Dick knew Jason wanted a response, but he couldn’t give him one.

“Did you call the AC _guy_ to come fix it?” Dick asked between wet sloppy kisses, pushing Jason’s head back with an especially firm kiss.

“Of course I did, I thought you were him.” Jason mumbled into his lips, “You’re not making the fact that I’m a sweaty sack of shit any better…”

“Aw, come on Jay, don’t say that about yourself, you just look like you need to take the rest of your clothes off.” Dick laughed childishly.

Jason’s half lidded eyes met his lazily as he looked up from Dick’s lips, “I’m not fucking you while I’m waiting for this shithead to show up.”

“So grumpy,” Dick said as if he were talking to a crying baby.

“You’re gunna start sweating too, princess, and when that happens you’re going to bitch even more than I already am.” Jason was shoving Dick away from his neck as he spoke. Even when he got past Dick, the older man still put his hands on his waist. If he looked at Dick for too long, he had flashbacks of these jocks that used to pass him on the street when he was homeless, the ones that used to torment him before he beat the living hell out of the alpha douchebag so hard that the dude was unconscious and the cops were looking for Jason for a week. He was close to doing the same to Dick, if he didn’t stop nipping at his ear while he was calling the AC guy for the fifth time to tell him to hurry the hell up.

“You look like a fucking idiot, by the way, what you’re wearing-“ Jason turned sharply to get Dick off his back, while he held his cell to his ear and gave Dick a disgusted look up and down.

“Ouch…you really are grumpy from this heat.” Just as Dick ended his sentence, the AC guy picked up.

“Yes, Mr. Todd,” he _knew_ it was Jason, and that possibly pissed Jason off even more, “Dude, you’re killing me here…you’re right down the street from my building, what’s taking so long?” Jason was trying _so hard_ not to snap, on anyone.

“Let’s take a trip to the manor,” Dick mouthed while the guy tried to explain, “Look, you just called me two minutes ago, I may be right down the street but its Gotham’s _main street_ and there are _festivals_ and _traffic_. I’ll be there soon, just step into an airconditioned hallway while you wait.”

Jason was sighing heavily, rubbing the beads of sweat into his brows unintentionally and then groaning, he was almost thinking about leaving all together and telling the AC guy to let himself in, Derek was his name.

“Okay,” Jason said reluctantly, “Just…” Derek cut him off, “Hurry, yeah, I know man, I’m driving right now, I know it’s hotter than a bitch outside I’ll be there ASAP.”

Jason was so out of it he couldn’t remember saying goodbye, or whether Derek hung up on him, but he slumped down into his couch that he wouldn’t even let certain people drink and eat on, because he knew they wouldn’t be careful. Here he was, aware that the couch was acting as a sponge, seeping all of the sweat off of his back.

“Batman could get here faster, is what I almost said,” he mumbled half heartedly to Dick, who was rummaging through his fridge, and then his freezer, “Dick, you fucking thief, I don’t have anything you like, I didn’t even know you were going to be heahhhh,” he cut himself off with the shock of cold that hit his forehead, and then his neck. It was unpleasant, for a split second, and then he immediately eased into Dick’s hand that was holding two of the fifty icepacks that Jason had over his neck and forehead.

“Knew these would come in handy,” Dick whispered, the smell of spearmint crashing down over Jason’s slick face. Dick wasn’t the only one to give Jason icepacks for Christmas, or his birthday, it was the entire family, mostly because they knew Jason didn’t take care of his wounds or sprains or any injury that he had. Half the time, someone would stop by to baby his injuries when he got home at night, which at first made him uncomfortable, but knowing that it was Bruce who made sure Tim, or Barbara was there to at least badger him about taking care of himself, made it feel a little less weird. When Tim was over, he was always studying cross legged next to Jason as the older of the two was sunken into the couch with a leg propped up on the large round ottoman of the chair Bruce had bought for him when he first moved into his apartment. He would change from heat to cold when he needed to, and Barbara mostly sat and talked to Jason and set a timer for each time he needed to get up and change his gauze, or release cold or hot pressure. Barbara brought out the teenage girl in Jason, with the way he could sit and talk shit about everything and everyone. There were a lot of times Barbara was dating Dick, and she would vent to Jason about anything, and Jason would make her feel better by calling Dick names and making fun of his presumed shittiness in bed. It only took him an actual one night stand, and then hundreds more with Dick to realize it wasn’t true.

When Jason’s mind came back, and had stopped drifting, Dick had hopped over the back of the couch and was holding a cold towel over Jason’s chest and neck. He couldn’t remember when Dick had wandered off to get the towel, but he did feel a bit cooler.

“You’re really out of it…” Dick breathed, “how long have you been in here without air-conditioning?”

“A while,” Jason grumbled, “I think a couple hours…at first I just thought it was the heat getting in the building, and then I realized…” he trailed off, staring up at his ceiling fan that ran smoothly, but only pushed heated air down onto him.

Dick handed Jason a glass of water, that he didn’t notice until Dick brought his hand up to the cold glass. He hadn’t realized how fucking _thirsty_ he was until he downed the whole thing in two seconds.

“So fucking hot,” he breathed.

“Maybe we should go down in the lobby and wait for this dude.” Dick suggested, and Jason noticed he was starting to sweat, too. It was 92 out, and just the thought of that made Jason want to puke. He hated how hot the city became in the summer, the way all the buildings were so close and reflected heat into one another.

“Then I have to get dressed…” suddenly the doorbell rang loudly, and an even louder succession of knocks followed. Jason stood as quickly as he could, and made his way over to the door.

Jason swung the door open and said, “Thank god.” And let the guy in.

“Which one of you is Jason?” the guy asked, once he spotted Dick.

“Me, that’s me,” Jason seemed to just remember he wasn’t wearing a shirt, and he looked down at himself, “And I need to put a shirt on,” Jason laughed weakly, “Sorry,”

“It’s all good, man, it’s in the nineties I don’t blame you.” Derek said, as the wood floor creaked under his weight. He looked like the kind of guy you wanted to believe was Santa Claus, but he was too dirty, with a stained beard and slicked back white ponytail from his receding hairline.

After a little bit of chit chat, and the man locating where he needed to go, he asked “You two brothers?”

“Yeah,” Dick answered, before Jason could open his mouth and say _no_ , “I’m older, though.”

“You guys look the same age…remind me of my son,” the older gentlemen said as he started to focus on what he was there for.

“So do you want to go visit _dad_?” Dick asked with a very large wink. Jason had put on a dark blue shirt that brought out his eye color, and just how pale he was even in the summer. Dick was much tanner than him, as usual, but he supposed the man saw their features and stature as a resemblance to each other.

“I don’t know…” Jason breathed.

“You should always visit your dad when you can,” the old man chuckled heartily, making Jason grit his teeth and roll his eyes.

“You’re right…” Jason acknowledged the man. The only reason Jason said, “I guess we can,” was because he thought of all the food that was probably going to waste in the house, because Alfred made the “kids” that still swung through there a ton of food, but they never ate it, because Tim and Cass were picky, and Stephanie was always talking a mile a minute, too much for her to even eat, and when she did eat, she was a fucking vacuum, and it always made it easy for all of them to get together, and Jason to have an extra excuse to order a truck load of food, knowing him and Stephanie would at least mostly finish it, and Tim would comment on how it was ‘too much food’ and ‘you guys are never gunna finish that’ it only made it better if Dick were there, because if you weren’t the three of them, you were lucky to get any food.

Suddenly Jason thought of the way Bruce’s face would ever so _slightly_ light up at the sight of him and Dick visiting the manor without any notice. Sometimes it was rewarding to act like a normal family, and sometimes it was nice to let Bruce know they still appreciated him, and everything he had done. There were several times Jason had drank too much and talked to Dick and Tim, and Bruce _always_ came up, and at some point Jason would have to clear his throat, suck in a huge breath of air if he talked too much about how he could have ended up dead (at least, sooner than he did) if Bruce hadn’t taken him off the streets.

The man left, after Jason paid him and gave him extra, and a cold beer, and told him he really appreciated it and he was sorry for being a dick over the phone. It was all after he felt the air come back on that Jason exhaled heavily and looked over at the time.

“So, how long are you here for?” Jason asked Dick, watching him squat down and look into the back of the fridge where Jason only had a couple bottles of beer left. He didn’t drink as much as he used to, and he knew Dick actually hated beer, because beer didn’t get him drunk.

“A week…maybe two…I haven’t decided yet.” As it was, Dick wasn’t an hour and a half away in Blüdhaven like he normally was, instead he was on the other side of the country with the new Teen Titans, probably getting a power trip off of being a leader again. Jump City’s weather, in the summer, was usually more bearable than Gotham’s, mostly because of the ocean breeze. Jason had seen pictures, every now and then, of Dick with a bunch of other people out partying. AS usual, he looked tan and gorgeous, it made Jason sick to think of all the people he was sleeping with.

“Where are you staying?” Jason asked. Dick may have slept around, and Jason may have pretended as if he had better _morals_ , though he really didn’t…either way, it didn’t stop them from hooking up every now and then, for at least a solid week.

Dick shut the fridge and turned to look at the younger man, “I don’t know…I’ll stay with whoever will take me, I guess. “

“Shut up,” Jason scoffed, “who else even likes you in this town anymore? You’re staying with me.”

Dick let out a sharp laugh, and said, “Fuck you, I have plenty of people who like me, you included.” It was at this time, when they were fucking with each other, that Dick regularly pulled out the, “I’m not the one who lurks in the night and stays locked in my house any other time.” Card.

“Like father like son, am I right?” Jason responded to that.

Jason’s very defined jaw ground up and down, and then jutted out as he looked at Dick.

“Suck my dick,” Jason said, and Dick gave him a knowing look, “You want me to?”

“Not right now, maybe later.”

“So, you wanna hear the plan?” Dick changed the subject, and arched his eyebrows up once at Jason.

Jason rolled his eyes and immediately stated, “I don’t give a shit about your plan, but let me have it.”

Dick drank whatever bullshit juice Barbara had brought over last time and kept in Jason’s fridge, and then said, “We’re going to take a shower,” he seemed to throw that in for Jason’s sake, knowing that’s what he wanted to do first, and then stated, “then call Barbara, and Tim, and Steph, and Cass, and whoever needs a ride we’ll pick up but we’ll just go…surprise Bruce.”

“Assuming everyone isn’t busy, you mean?”

“Then,” Dick said after taking another drink, ignoring Jason’s words, “we’ll go there, have dinner…or something, hang out for a while, then leave and stop somewhere to get everything you’re _missing_ in your fridge, and come back here.”

“That’s your plan?” Jason said after a while.

“That’s our plan.” Dick corrected him.

Dick’s visits were mostly what made Jason look forward to summer. Or half of the ‘kids’, for that matter.

“Okay, well while you’re coordinating, I’m going to take a shower.”

Dick made a face at him as he finished the bottle, and said, “I’m not allowed to join you, since when?”

“I thought you had calls to make?”Jason stated. Normally Jason was more dominate, but not when it came to stuff like this. _Family_ stuff. He just went with the flow. And Dick was a very social person, so he could not talk to someone in a year, and act as if it hadn’t been _that_ long, and no one could genuinely be mad at him, not when he showed up with his stupid, gorgeous tan and light blue eyes and shiny dark hair and his blinding, huge smile. Jason could already see Barbara literally _screeching_ at the sight of him.

“I’ll let you borrow some of my clothes,” Jason said as Dick followed him into the other half of the loft, where the perfectly made bed was situated in the center of the dark room, and the scent of Jason’s cologne and something else lingered.

“You really don’t like what I’m wearing?” asked Dick, sounding a little hurt, but only to fuck with Jason.

“Maybe if we were in Jump City at the beach I, and everyone in Gotham, wouldn’t think you look like a dumbass in those stupid flipflops and that _tank top_. God.” Jason laughed as he said it.

“Why are you so mean to me?” Dick asked, right against his ear, pretending to tower and be intimidating, but he wasn’t, he was warm, and soft, and perfect.

“I’m mean to people I love, you know that.” It was only Dick that could bring this side out of Jason, because if he didn’t, they would fight. Jason found it was easier, and kind of relieving, no matter how humiliating and vulnerable, letting Dick know how he felt, and showing him that yes, Jason _did_ have emotions.

When they stepped into the bathroom, Dick looked his outfit over in the mirror, and gave up, “I guess you’re right…I didn’t dress like this when I still lived here.”

“I’m sure you look totally fuckable to all the Jump City people, though.” Jason reassured him as he started the shower, and then pulled off his shirt.

He watched the way Dick looked over to him, and observed his bare chest and the sleek muscles that covered his torso, and then licked his lips slowly, turning the movement into a soft bite.

“You look really good,” it still felt extremely flattering hearing that from Dick, of all the people he wanted to tell him that.

“You say that every time.”

“Because,” Dick said, and did a double take as Jason tugged at the athletic shorts he was wearing, “You look _really good_ every time I see you. I always forget…” he trailed off as he watched Jason get undressed.

“It’s four, we should probably make it quick.” Jason said, already feeling himself getting hard at the sight of Dick watching him.

By the time Dick got undressed, Jason was already washing the suds of the shampoo out of his hair, and he moved to the side to let Dick step past him in the stand up shower.

When Dick cornered him immediately, pretending to reach for the shampoo, Jason murmured heatedly, “So why don’t you tell me about all the people you’ve fucked since you’ve moved back there?”

“One, I’m not there for good, and two, why don’t we talk about the girl next door to you? Don’t tell me you haven’t fucked her, at least once.” Dick laughed.

Jason distinctly knew who Dick was talking about, and what made it even worse was that he was right, “You’re twice her size, she’s a journalist,” _god_ Jason thought, _how much did Dick talk to her_ , “she’s got those pretty big brown eyes that make you tell her to look at you when she’s sucking your cock.”

“Wow, Dick, were you there?” Jason said, half sarcastically, but he knew Jason’s preferences like the back of his hand, whereas Jason knew Dick would fuck just about _anyone_.

“I’m just saying,” Dick breathed, “you act like I fuck around so much, and you’re just waiting for me to get home, when you know every girl you walk past wants to fuck you because you look all _edgy_ with your fucking cigarette and your stupid bike and your _guns_.” Dick rattled it off, the same way Jason was making fun of him earlier, but everything was so true, and that’s what made Dick laugh quietly as he pushed his fingers through his wet hair.

Jason watched Dick close his eyes with that shit eating grin as he leaned his head back and massaged the shampoo into his hair.

“Yeah, well…”

“Exactly.” Dick laughed, “Why don’t you tell _me_ about all the people _you’ve_ fucked since I’ve been away?”

“That would take a while.” Jason stated darkly as he pulled the glass door open and grabbed the towel from the rack and shut the door again.

“Jason, get back in here.”

“No,” Jason laughed lightly, knowing what it was about.

“You don’t want to get off? We won’t have any privacy pretty soon here.”

“I don’t have to get off every hour of everyday,” Jason said, and wondered when he would let up on Dick, “you needy fuck.” He added, just after that thought.

There was silence, and as Jason was getting dressed, he only wrapped his hand around his cock once and squeezed and pulled down, before he pulled a pair of boxers up over his hips.

He was hard, harder than he had been in a long time. He _did_ want to get off. So when Dick came out, half dripping wet and a towel barely hanging onto his hipbones, Jason didn’t fight him when he went in for a rough kiss, and collapsed onto the bed with him.

There wasn’t a woman alive that could suck cock like Dick Grayson, Jason was always reminded of that when Dick went down on him. Dick would go down on him till he was choking and red in the face, but he would still look so pretty, and smile up at him.

“I love your cock,” Dick whispered halfway through blowing Jason, and Jason was already so close to finishing, because although he slept with other people, it had been a while, and none of them were the same as sleeping with Dick. When Dick dropped the towel to the floor, pumped his shaft a couple of times and immediately located Jason’s lube, he coated the younger man heavily and then crawled over him.

The sunshine that came through Jason’s windows lit Dick’s body up like he was some saint to be praised, and Jason watched him lower himself relatively quickly, engulfing Jason’s thick erection in a heat that made the younger man roll his eyes back and moan loudly.

“God, I missed you,” Dick breathed, as he started to ride Jason’s cock at a steady pace, watching Jason hold his breath and then exhale shakily. If there was anything that really got to him, it was praise, or at least affection, while he was inside of someone. As Dick leaned down and kissed him, whispering, “You’re so handsome, I love you so much.” Jason found his arms curled around Dick lazily, holding the back of his head with fingers sinking loosely into soft, half damp locks of hair. The only way Jason reacted to finishing, when he was like this, was a long, passionate moan, touching Dick’s face as he felt precome glide over his stomach while it tightened.

Swallowing thickly, Jason immediately asked, “What do you want?” watching Dick bite his lip as he pulled himself up and off of the younger man. Dick’s arms were visibly shaking as he held himself up, exhaling heavily, “I don’t know.”

He may not have known, however the way he looked at Jason hungrily said enough. Jason pulled himself up on the bed and leaned over to grab the lube from the nightstand. The sun was still shining in, now with more heat, as Jason moved across the bed again, only with the small clear bottle clutched in one hand, and Dick’s throbbing cock in the other as he swallowed it down. It wasn’t long before Jason was at the end of the bed, with the rub beneath his bed digging marks into his knees while he forced Dick’s erection down his throat.

Dick was much more vocal while receiving oral than Jason was, not that Jason didn’t love it possibly more than Dick did. Although Jason didn’t feel he was as good at giving head, he loved to hear Dick turn into a mess above him, and control the movement of his head with a firm, almost painful grip on Jason’s hair.

“Fuck,” Dick breathed out, propping one leg up on the end of Jason’s bed and watching Jason’s lips stretch around him every time he went down. The sharp edges of Jason’s nose and his furrowed brow started to bead with sweat, just as his face began to turn a bright red while he willingly cut off his own air supplies by choking and gagging on Dick’s cock.

Listening to the younger man gag and gasp desperately each time he pulled back had Dick bracing back on his elbows now.

“Jay,” Dick’s voice came even through the blood rushing in Jason’s ears, and he looked up Dick’s body into his eyes. He pulled off, this time completely, and pushed at the edge of his full, swollen lips with his thumb to wipe off not even half of the saliva around his lips.

“Come lay down with me…” Dick’s voice was like silk, and it rattled Jason’s nerves with its deep tone.

As Jason stood, there were Dick’s eyes again, looking over his body, and admiring all the hard work Jason had clearly put into every impeccably carved out muscle. Dick could remember _wishing_ he looked like Jason when he was younger, and that every man probably did want to look like him. However, there was that comfortable confidence, rather than arrogance, which made Jason even more attractive to Dick.

His muscles pulled over his thigh as he bent one knee up while he lay on his back, looking over at Dick, who was still on his elbows and painfully hard.

“You are so gorgeous,” Dick said, as he crawled over Jason to push one knee between his thighs.

“You’re one to talk.” Jason breathed against Dick’s neck as he separated his legs and let Dick get comfortable. He hadn’t realized he still had the lube gripped loosely in his hand until Dick retrieved it.

Dick’s olive skin was slightly slicked with sweat, though not as much as Jason’s, however their skin glided together easily as Dick leaned to the side on one arm and applied a generous amount of lube to his cock.

Finally they were leveling eye contact when Dick asked, “Has it been a while?”

“You’re the only man I fuck around with.” Jason breathed out as he brought his knee back further when he felt Dick’s middle finger push inside of him.

“Wow,” Dick murmured, and Jason wasn’t sure whether it was as a response to what he had said, or to the feeling of Jason clenched around his finger. He tried to relax his body, but it was hard when Dick was looking down at him, watching his face as he pushed and prodded until he found Jason’s prostate.

“…don’t I feel special.” Dick stated.

Jason’s face was almost always set into this neutral expression, but with a slight, serious frown, so seeing him come undone this way…Dick couldn’t think of anything more satisfying, in that moment.

He didn’t stop, even as Jason rocked his hips up and continued to let out louder and louder groans, “I can’t-“ Jason breathed, furrowing his brow in desperation, “Stop, stop, I can’t get hard again…”

“Come on, Jay, if I can do it, so can you.” Dick’s voice was dark, even though the statement was encouraging.

Jason’s body instinctively brought his legs together, though not completely, because in between them Dick laid heavily over his right thigh.

His body tightened again, and then his nails were digging into Dick’s back, “God, just _fuck_ me.” Jason growled and immediately Dick pulled his hand back, and gripped his cock that was leaking heavily and jutting up desperately. Jason leaned back and gripped at his hair with both hands. There was no time to prepare, as Dick pushed himself up and into Jason in no time at all, making Jason’s body tighten again.

He had immediately found that spot in Jason again, and began pounding into him with no mercy, watching Jason wince every now and then. The younger man’s breathing had become heavy, and stopped altogether at some points. The noises he did let out were loud, and almost pained. He was gripping Dick’s forearms with so much force, Dick was sure there would be slight bruises in the shape of fingers, and the thought of other people seeing them, and knowing where they had come from sent a shock down his body.

It was when Jason’s head was pressed back into the bed and his mouth hung open, with his eyes shut tight and his body tight again that Dick felt himself unable to hold back for any longer.

The moment Jason felt him release inside of him, his hands moved up Dick’s arms to his shoulders to pull him down. Dick collapsed over Jason after a strong huff of air escaped his lungs.

Dick’s exhausted moan forced Jason’s eyes shut in an attempt to control himself, and not allow himself to get hard again. Instead, he rested his hand on Dick’s back and felt each breath in expand, and each exhale weigh on his body even more.

An hour and a half had gone by, and suddenly, there was no rush, and no real concern on whether they actually fulfilled their plan for the evening or not.

They laid there, and didn’t really move an inch until Jason was positive Dick had fallen asleep on top of him. Chances were, he was exhausted, because the flight from Jump City to Gotham was a bitch, and it drained any energy Dick had, including any good intentions he had on bonding with everyone immediately.

Jason felt kind of selfish, but he was content to keep Dick to himself for that night, and make good on Dick’s plans the following day.

The sun had fully set when his body started to cool down, as he ran his fingers through Dick’s thick black hair. Jason sighed in contentment, and allowed his eyes to close in the darkness of the room. It was good to have Dick back in town.

**Author's Note:**

> hi it's me i realize it's been a while but guess who still loves some good ol jaydick fics c:


End file.
